Lex Luthor (Earth-30)
Lex Luthor is a native of Earth-30 and the older half-brother of Lena Luthor (Earth-30). He is the 'good" version of the character, the hero of a world overrun by evil superpowered entities. Early Life Birds of Prey Season 2 In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Save My City, Supergirl Season 3 In A Luthor and a Super, In The Swarm, Supergirl Season 4 In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Black Arrow, In Please Don't Go, In Superhero Club, In The Prometheus Project, In Second Chances, In Not Easy, In Devil's Eyes, In Paint It Black, In Root Cause, In Whispers, In Control, Part 1, In Control, Part 2, Supergirl Season 6 In The Justice League of America (episode), In Trinity War, In Such Rage In Your Heart, Supergirl Season 7 In Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero, In I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Fire Escape, In Old Friends, New Enemies, In Decode, In The Battle Within, In Blood and Circuits, In Sportsmaster, In Tough Love, In You Are My Sunshine, In Revolution, In God Mode, In Shout, In Faint, In Pound of Flesh, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 1, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 2, Supergirl Season 8 In The Blood is the Life, In Brainiac Returns, In An Exercise in Futility, In Sacrifices, In The Box, In Lex/Lena, In Don't Turn Your Back on Me, In The Age of Aquarius, In Apocalypse, In Not All Suffering is Bad, Supergirl Season 9 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In Decisions, In Destinies, In Sine Qua Non, In Never Know, In The Odessa Steps, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Part 1, In Worldkiller, Part 2, In Worldkiller, Part 3, Birds of Prey Season 6 In Longbow, Part 1, Trivia * He is based on the JLA: Earth 2 graphic novel character. Appearances * 33/140 (Birds of Prey) * 28/180 (Supergirl) * 61 (total) (BOP S2) (2/20) * 2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 * 2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (BOP S3) (6/22) * 3x01 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * 3x12 Cry For Justice * 3x13 Rise & Fall * 3x19 30 Days Of Night * 3x20 Devils & Dust * 3x22 Save My City (Supergirl S3) (2/22) * 3x07 A Luthor and a Super * 3x17 The Swarm (Supergirl S4) (5/20) * 4x07 Under The Blood Red Sun * 4x08 Aftermath * 4x18 Retribution * 4x19 Krypton's Last Stand * 4x20 Twilight (BOP S4) (10/20) * 4x01 Black Arrow * 4x03 Like You * 4x04 Please Don't Go * 4x08 The Prometheus Project, Part 1 * 4x09 The Prometheus Project, Part 2 * 4x10 Not Easy * 4x12 Devil's Eyes, Part 1 * 4x13 Devil's Eyes, Part 2 * 4x19 Control, Part 1 * 4x20 Control, Part 2 (BOP S5) (13/20) *5x01 Fire Escape *5x02 Old Friends, New Enemies *5x03 Decode *5x04 The Battle Within *5x05 Blood and Circuits *5x08 You Are My Sunshine *5x09 Revolution *5x10 God Mode *5x11 Shout *5x12 Faint *5x18 Pound of Flesh *5x19 The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 *5x20 The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Supergirl S6) (2/20) * 6x01 Seeing Double * 6x20 Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (3/20) * 7x15 Zhehiod * 7x19 Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * 7x20 I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (6/20) * 8x06 The Blood is the Life * 8x09 Sacrifices * 8x10 The Box * 8x11 Lex/Lena * 8x16 Deathbed * 8x17 Afterlife (Supergirl) (Supergirl S9) (10/20) * 9x01 I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * 9x04 Decisions * 9x05 Destinies * 9x06 Assassin * 9x12 Never Know * 9x13 The Odessa Steps * 9x17 All Good Things * 9x18 Worldkiller, Part 1 * 9x19 Worldkiller, Part 2 * 9x20 Worldkiller, Part 3 (BOP S6) (1/20) * 6x01 Longbow, Part 1 Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:CEOs Category:Political officials Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Terrorists Category:Allies of Team Supergirl Category:Recurring Characters Category:Individuals involved with Project Prometheus Category:Members of Cadmus Category:Luthor Administration Category:Presidents Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Deists Category:Earth-30 Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Antiheroes Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Fathers Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Recurring characters appearing in 50+ episodes